


Where is freedom?

by BlueGalaxE



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biting, Blood, Can't phrase things correctly XD, Cussing, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Mental Health Issues, More Laito, Other, Suspense, Violence, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGalaxE/pseuds/BlueGalaxE
Summary: Flower Keshi is a 16 year old who started off as an orphan, then was told to go stay with a couple farther up north. She's never felt loved except from her father who passed away 7 years ago from a disease. There has never been any light in Flower's darkness. All this time she has tried to mask her fear and anxiety from others. She tells herself that she can't trust anyone but herself.  How long can she mask herself until she breaks. Her strength is tested when she arrives at a certain mansion.This is the first story i've written based off an anime/game/manga, sorry if it sucks.I do not own Diabolik Lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

Whats...that sound?

"I can't believe you! We're supposed to care for her!" The anger resonates across the hall

What are they talking about?

"She's disrespectful and rude! I told you that if she acts cold one more time...she is out of this house!" The males tone sounds serious

"Can't you ever stop complaining?!"

"You need to learn to shut your mouth" A loud smack sound echoes through the entire house

"Just...Don't hurt Flower" The desperation was enough to bring the man to an agreement

"As long as she doesn't find out about this...then it won't be necessary"

After that there was no more noises heard and everything just seemed like a dream. Ann has been so nice to me ever since I arrived from the orphanage. I wish she didn't have to go through this. My step father Rob always despised me and I feel like it's my fault this happens to her.

After that I quickly go back into a sleeping position before Rob comes to my room to make sure I hadn't waken up. What would I do if I was homeless? If Rob found out that I heard everything I would without a doubt be thrown into the streets. But it would be better for Ann if I was away from her. So it might not be such a bad option.

...

The next time I open my eyes they are difficult to open but I feel awake. Moving my head to the left, my alarm clock says...4:30 am.

What? Thats surprising, I never wake up this early. Must be the coffee I had so I could stay up to finish that Science project.

I decided to get up and do something since I wasn't gonna be late for school this time. I went downstairs to go watch some cartoons I used to enjoy when I was younger. I used to watch them with dad.

Dad...

Shaking the thought from my head. I had to remind myself to let go of the old memories and move on. I had to be strong. Even though being strong was difficult, I couldn't let my current conditions break me. Nothing can, and nothing will.

...

Time keeps passing by...

*Tick tock*

Every noise sounds louder at night

Nothing feels real

But...

Something does feel...wrong

I get up from the couch with the television still on. It feels uneasy in the air and the tension is thick. My head feels lightheaded from the anxiety pumping through my veins.

Then I hear something...Breathing

*inhale...*

*Exhale...*

*Tick...Tock*

Oh my god...am I not alone?

My heart rate was so loud anyone close enough could hear it. It sounded like faint foot steps were coming closer...And closer...

I swear it has to be in my head! I'm imagining it...it's not real...It's not real.....It's not re-

The breathing and the foot steps stopped. Relief washed over me...I guess it really was my imagination. With a bit of uncertainty I slowly walked back over to the television and jumped back on the couch.

I glanced over to the right to something that caught my eye. My heart stopped...

No no no no, are you serious?! How is that possible?!

The door that was locked and shut when I came downstairs was halfway open with the night breeze seeping through it.

I don't dare to go near that door. Someone was here...Someone was in...my house.

I can't wake up Ann...If this person is here to hurt someone, i'd rather it be me than Ann. She's been through enough. And Rob wouldn't help me...

I'm still terrified and I don't know what is gonna happen to me...Ugh thats selfish...but...what is going to happen?

The tension is all too real that I even forget about my step parents. But My heart spikes even more when I feel breathing...on my neck.

I quickly turn around and nothing is there but the clock on the wall

*Tick tock*

*Tick tock*

What was that?! Is this just a nightmare?

I finally gain enough composer to say something. Anything...

"Hello? What do you want?!" I say it aggressively but quiet enough to not wake anyone

There was just silence...And more silence

Until

??"You're cute when put at unease, but now you're coming with me nfufu~."

If I wasn't already having a panic attack, then I was definitely was now. This confirmed that someone was watching me the entire time. I was not ready to leave this house without Ann at least knowing where I was.

"And what if I don't want to go with you" I rudely remarked. I was not going to let someone just take me out of my own home, even though it never really felt like home.

??"Don't try to act so tough now, we both know how scared you were a few minutes ago... Bitch~chan~."

Even though there was truth in those words, this guy was really annoying me. I just want this to be a nightmare. So i'll wake up in my bed and none of this will have ever happened. I can't stand it when people watch me without me knowing.

It's like he knows that somehow

No, he doesn't know anything about me. No one does. And did he just call me Bitch~chan? "What do you want from me?!" I hissed.

The man tipped his hat to the side and a smirk appeared on his face. "Since Bitch~chan is so confused". He walks closer until his breath is near my ear "I'll just have to demonstrate."

Before flower can even process what's happening, the man pins her on the couch with her arms above her head. She tries to struggle her way out but its no use. She whimpers as she feels a sharp pinch on her shoulder paralyze her neck in place. "Get off me!"

She uses all the arm strength she can get to finally push him off of her. And she sprints out the open door into the night.

Someone will see me, it's almost morning time.

To flowers surprise her neighborhood looked abandoned and empty.

Of course it is...

"Oh Bitch~chan~" he sings "Running away from me comes with punishment." I could sense the warning from his tone. But I ignore it as I run to the side of a building to try and lose the bastard.

But before I know it i'm suddenly roughly pinned to the wall of the building while getting the wind knocked out of me. All I see is entertainment and lust in this mans eyes maybe a hint of something else. "Got you!~"

Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have been so close to a wall!

He glanced down at me with hunger "Now we can finish what we started" The rising sun glinted on his fangs. And a sudden realization hit me. "You're a vampire?!" before when it was pitch black I thought that he just stabbed me with something.

He laughed at my realization and pulled from my skin "You really are naive, bitch~chan" And before the blackness overtook my vision I heard him say "I'm laito~kun and you'll be introduced to the others later".

The...others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't thanks for reading anyways :/ Ehhh my writing sucks and i'm trying to improve for the future. Let me know if you liked it in the comments. And maybe i'll be inspired to write the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower wakes up in an unfamiliar room
> 
> This chapter will be bit shorter

What is this?

Looking up at the darkening clouds above, there are people everywhere...there's something off. All the people are grey human figures walking forwards in straight lines around me.

But i'm standing still, watching them from a distance. Wait...there's someone familiar but I can't quit make out the face. Trying to blend the pieces together, I walk closer to the familiar being. The face blends together in a way that finally makes sense.

Tears form in my eyes as I realize i'm looking...at my father. "Dad! It's me!". He doesn't move his face as if he never heard me at all. He keeps walking along in the line of figures.

I struggle to keep up with him in the crowd. "DAD! Please look at me...I MISS YOU!" My father fades into one of the figures and it's no longer him anymore. I fall on my knees with my hands covering my streaming eyes.

"Dad...why did you...have to leave me". The sadness is running down my cheeks and I feel like I can't breathe anymore. It almost feels like I don't need to breathe.

My face rises from my knees and i'm shocked when i'm suddenly in a room. The room has velvet wallpaper and white curtains. "What the...Where am I?"

Drowsily shifting around in the giant velvet bed, I look around and see the light coming through a giant clear window. "Am I dreaming still?" Rubbing my eyes I realize I don't even know whether i'm dreaming or awake.

It must be a dream because the last thing I remember was watching cartoons and then-

Wait...was I KIDNAPPED? There was this strange gu-

??"I wonder what she is thinking of...Teddy..." I'm abruptly taken out of my thoughts when I see a strange boy with lavender eyes and hair holding a stuffed bear.

Who is Teddy?

"Oh my god...who are you?! and where am I?! Why am I here?! I can't stop the questions as they just keep coming. I just want to leave.

??"Stop asking questions, Teddy doesn't like it" The purple headed boy looks annoyed. The only thing he says as he is walking away is..."Go to the main entrance hall". He disappears into the shadows with no questions answered.

Flower gets up confused and rubs her shoulder. "Agh...My shoulder hurts". She walks over to the mirror and sees two small marks on her shoulder.

When Flower was younger vampires were read in stories and shown in movies. It was a myth. Why are these strange creatures suddenly real? Are werewolves real too?

When can I leave? The better question is _will_ I be able to leave?

**...**

Flower walks with caution down the long never ending halls...it's _deadly_ quiet.

This place is very old fashioned, there is very strangely colored wallpaper coating the walls.

I don't even know if i'm going the right way...sighing...I hear some strange noises coming from a room.

??Ah...I love you

??I love you too

I suddenly recognize what kind of lewd noises i'm hearing

I run away in disgust and go down more stairs

Ugh...seriously what kind of place is this? I think i'm lost...

"Ne bitch~chan...are you _lost_?"

What the...

I turn around and my eyes widen as I see the guy who brought me here. His green eyes glowing in the dim lighted hall. My first instinct is to run away from this monster...but instead I stand still in shock and fear.

He walks closer...and closer...as my fear spikes just now realizing he is trying to corner me. I internally scream at my legs to move.

"That expression of fear is priceless, do you remember who I am?"

I can't let his words get to me. I have to run. Forcing my legs to move I bolt down the opposite end of the hall as fast as I can.

First turning right, then left...I turn around to see if he was chasing me or not.

"I think I lost him" I quietly whisper to myself as I try to catch my breath.

**...**

I wonder if I will be able to escape this place...just the halls are giving off dark and mysterious vibes.

"Nfu...you can't run away forever" chuckling a dark and playful voice coming just from around the hall

No...this can't be happening. He's gonna find me...I need to hide

I find a chair on the side of the hall and hide under it tucking my head in my knees. Being careful to not make any noise.

"I wonder...where... _my._..bitch~chan...is". He says it in a manner that almost sounds like he knows _exactly_ my location...but he wants to toy with me.

I listen to his breathing and foot steps. I try to quiet down my own heart beat and breathing, but it's no use. Suddenly the chair is lifted from above my head and I scream. I try to squirm away but he grabs my wrists and lifts me up into his arms.

"It's no good if bitch~chan is lost, Reiji kun is impatient you know" He almost sounds like he cares, but thats just what he wants me to think. He lifts me up into his arms while I protest.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Flower tries to squirm out of laito's grip but he holds her in place not even fazed by her attempt to fight him

They make their way down the hallway...probably leading to the main entry hall.

The halls are deaf to the muffled screams ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my second chapter i'll keep updating if I get comments that'll inspire me...i'm a procrastinator XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't thanks for reading anyways :/ Ehhh my writing sucks and i'm trying to improve for the future. Let me know if you liked it in the comments. And maybe i'll be inspired to write the next chapter...


End file.
